harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
What is going on with Emily Reed?
Something is wrong with Emily Reed. When it is revealed that her former brother in-law is behind it, Camilla Abbott wants to cave his head in! Dwight Weist: "This is Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by fresh smelling Safeguard deodorant soap. With the combination of unbeatable deodorant soap protection and a rich smooth lather. Available in three sizes and three colors." A forlorn figure was walking along Falls Boulevard over by Harper Park, sitting and watching the falls cascade down the cropping, as was the usual case. She was across from her friend, Sheila's business, and she could walk across the boulevard to see her friend. For Emily Reed, it's been a trying few weeks. As if losing her grandmother, Laurel Tremaine was bad enough, she had to contend with something else too. She had met a handsome young man named Lyle Griswold, who was the younger brother of Camilla Griswold's ex-husband, Sean. At first, things had been wonderful; but things had become very very harsh. One time, Shelley Monroe had seen her with an arm in a cast. The next day, Anyssa Forson and her husband, Bryan had seen her eye blackened. Things got worse when even nasty Marcus Johnson noticed that Emily had a harsh bruise. Carlton and Megan Johnson had also seen a bruise. Their mother, Valerie. had wanted to take her to the hospital, but Emily played it down. "Sweetie," Evelyn Marshall, Valerie's mother said, "maybe you should have it checked. Dr. Steinbach might be concerned." Emily mumbled, "I will if it gets worse, ok?" Her face was forlorn. Viola, Evelyn's sister, was very worried. "There goes one very sad young woman," she said. "Has her father any idea of what is going on?" Valerie asked Megan. "Not sure, Mother," Megan said, "I think he would know if he saw it." As days passed, people really started to get worried. Even Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten was very worried. "She was bruised again," she told Delia Fisher, her boss, "I think someone should know about it." "But who?" Delia asked, "I am also not sure that she would want to have anyone tell about it right now." As was not unexpected in a town like Harpers Falls, word became knowledge. One day, Emily walked into the Beanery, and she saw Jennifer, her mother, Wanda Madison, and Shelby Harper. Shelby opened her arms to Emily, who was the granddaughter of her passed away maid, and hugged her tightly. All of a sudden, Emily broke down and wept in Mrs. Harper's arms. "Honey," she said, "I am so sorry." (Mid-break announcement) Dwight Weist: "The first portion of Harpers Falls was brought to you by Ivory. You get a pure and natural clean when you lather up with Ivory. Our story will continue in just a moment." Dwight Weist: "And now the second portion of Harpers Falls." A meeting had been called at the Beanery. Shelby had called everyone there, Emily was scared, but she had been surrounded by people who cared about her. Even Camilla Griswold was there. "Do you know Lyle Griswold, Cam?" Sheila Watkins asked. "Unfortunately I do," Camilla said, "he was my loser ex-husband's stupid brother." "Well, he had been seeing me," Emily said, "and at first, I thought he was a nice guy, I found out otherwise." "What do you mean, honey?" Camilla asked. Emily showed her face, which had been bruised, and one of her eyes was blackened. "Oh my heavens," Camilla groaned, "I'll beat that man's head in myself! I will also beat Sean's head in, if he aided and abetted it!" "Cam," Shelby said, "please. Don't do that. I don't want to see you in jail! Is there anything legally that we can do?" "We can certainly file charges on him," Camilla said, feeling embarrassed about her outburst, "then have Emily swear out a complaint. Hopefully he won't deny it." "What if he DOES deny it?" Emily asked. "I'll make sure that both of them, Lyle AND Sean, pay for their perfidy!" Camilla growled. A few days later, Sean Griswold and his brother, Lyle, came to confront Camilla. "What is this I hear about you talking to Lyle's girl about pressing charges against him?" Sean exploded. "I see, no hello and how are you?" Camilla said sarcastically, "You better tell that stupid brother of your's that if he DID beat Emily Reed, then he had better be prepared to sit in Jail for a long time." "Damn you, bitch!" Sean said and took a swing at Camilla. Lyle laughed uproariously, "NIce swing, brother!" he howled. Camilla grabbed both of them, and slammed them against the wall, "This time, you've gone too far, the both of you! I should have you both arrested! NOW, I have the proof about you!" Minutes later, Nancy Webber, Anne Hamilton's assistant, came in. "Camilla, are you all right?" she asked. "I want these TWO arrested!" Camilla demanded, "Sean for taking a swing at me; and Lyle for the abuse of Emily Reed!" Nancy was stunned, but she called her boss and had them both arrested. Dwight Weist: "Physical abuse is something that is not to be taken lightly. It can be done to both women and men. If you, or someone you know, is a victim of abuse, by all means, get them to a safehouse, or a shelter. There is always help if you need it. Dwight Weist: "Join us each weekday for Harpers Falls. Earlier on these same DRtv stations, watch Somerset." Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes